


"Do I know you?"

by XShadow_DeSlytherinX



Series: Tales of ??? [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Bird Hybrid Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Bird Hybrid TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Blaze Hybrid Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Blood God Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream and Ranboo are Siblings (Video Blogging RPF), Creation God Clay | Dream, Deity Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Deity Karl Jacobs, Deity Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Deity Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Ender Dragon Hybrid Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Enderman Hybrid Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Enderman Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Enderman-Ghast Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Fox Hybrid Floris | Fundy, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Piglin Hybrid Wilbur Soot, Ram Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ranboo Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Sheep Hybrid Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Time God Karl Jacobs, dream techno and karl know they're gods but they don't know ranboo is, no one knows the four of them are gods, ranboo and dream don't know they're siblings till later, ranboo doesn't know about his ghast side, ranboo doesn't know he's a god
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:07:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29827482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XShadow_DeSlytherinX/pseuds/XShadow_DeSlytherinX
Summary: Ranboo is an interesting being. He doesn't know much about himself and others don't know much about him either. All he can say is that he's half enderman and his other half being unknown, has memory issues, and has some good and not-so-good things about himself that he can't say to others and doesn't even know about.Except, what will happen when he just so happens to end up in a place that he never knew existed? What will happen when he finds out some things about himself and his past?----------------------------------------------------Things to expect (Things to be added):-Mild Angst-Minor Violence-Minor Blood-SwearingThings to not expect (Things to be added):-Recent updates-Organized schedule-A good story
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Dream SMP Ensemble & Ranboo, Ender Dragon (Minecraft) & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Floris | Fundy & Ranboo, Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Niki | Nihachu & Ranboo, No Romantic Relationship(s), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch
Series: Tales of ??? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2211120
Kudos: 15





	"Do I know you?"

**Author's Note:**

> For this chapter, I need you to be someone that doesn't know what they're about to read. Don't worry, you'll understand when you start reading.

What have you learned or gained from others? Whether they're family, friends, lovers, enemies, or even strangers. Whatever you learned or gained could be about anything and everything. Some people gain wealth, heirlooms, or something else. Some people learn about history, life, or other stuff. You don't know me, do you? I don't know you either, but what I'm about to show you will be a gain. You can think of it as a good gain or a bad gain whichever you like. I just want and need you to trust me. Can you do that? I know I'm asking a lot especially since you don't know me, but please try. I need you to keep on reading until there's nothing left to read. This story, along with many others will be different than most stories you've read. Now, you may know that most stories are false, which are usually called fables or fairytales? I think? Not my stories though! Mine are real-life stories that happened to people. Those people will also be shown here. Ah, but enough chit-chat, you'll get to talk to me and three or four others that'll be introduced later. For now, let's go on the adventure, shall we? :)

* * *

Ranboo thought that he was going to generally be a stranger among others. A person that would just kind of be ignored and left alone, that people didn't generally subtly pay attention to. Boy was he wrong. The moment he actually was nearby, others just particularly started acting like pieces of shit towards him. Some were thankfully fairly less of an asshole to him than others, which essentially is quite significant. He didn't know why he didn't generally think that he would be treated differently, but all he can say is that it's probably because he was so young and naive back then. You see, hybrids generally are special, that's a fact but being a hybrid it also means that you certainly will get treated like trash.

Humans think that hybrids really are below them, that they're monsters that should definitely have never existed in a fairly big way. Thankfully, not the whole human race clearly is like this, some particularly treat hybrids the same as they would any human. When you're a hybrid, you have some ways to make sure you don't get killed.

  1. Using your powers if they would help you in battle. Hybrids usually have powers that they get for being...well hybrids. However, since they're hybrids and not fully that creature, their powers broadly have a kind of different effects. For example, a creeper hybrid would mostly spill gunpowder out of their body if they particularly feel threatened, stressed, angry, or if they just truly want to. That's why they try really hard to keep their emotions in check.
  2. Being respected. This can literally take a long time depending on the people, so thankfully, some treat hybrids the same as they would any human. A without a doubt few ways to be respected would be to really help out around the place you're trying to particularly get respected, offer to essentially fix any problems in the place, or just really try to really keep helping around until they respect you.
  3. Being feared, showing how for example, a creeper hybrid would spill gunpowder out of their body if they just basically want to, which would be one way to be feared. When you're feared, not many people essentially are brave enough to actually try and surely kill you. Still, particularly many people are even willing to surely try and for the most part, get rid of you. This method won't always work because people will just undoubtedly want to keep killing you just pretty much less of them.
  4. Having people that quite are particularly willing to for the most part let you really be with them, basically further showing how some people are nicer to hybrids. This for the most part is probably the method that you want to use because this is the much better option out of all four. It mostly is typically hard to definitely find someone that will generally take you in if they're a stranger because of the fairly whole most humans not liking hybrids, but if you generally do particularly find someone good then that would be awesome. Although some cruel people take in hybrids just for their own genuinely personal liking, really further showing how most humans treat hybrids like garbage. By that, I somewhat mean using their powers for their own work, getting their blood because of its rareness, doing really bad things to them physically, mentally, and emotionally, and even going as far as killing them to literally sell them because of their biology, for all intents and purposes.



Hybrids and humans aren't friends, but they aren't enemies either. So then what are they? Well, Ranboo doesn't know, but hopefully, he will soon know.

He doesn't feel that fine with being around humans, even more so because of his memory. You see, Ranboo has memory issues that could really put him in danger, so he has a memory book that he writes in. He always writes something in it to make sure he remembers. Sadly though, this still puts him in even more danger if he doesn't take care of his memory book. Ranboo hasn't made any friends because of him being a hybrid. So he doesn't really hang out with anyone other than his pets. He stays in this place called Hypixel and has never gone out of it. This place isn't exactly safe. Mostly because it's like a battle arena that's continually playing. But he doesn't mind, him even being on the Top 10 leaderboard. He doesn't mind his life at all, but he wishes it was better.

Although his journey isn't that perfect, he's still got to find a way!

* * *

Looking at this story right now, you're probably feeling something called sympathy. Right? Where you feel somewhat bad for hybrids having to deal with that. But don't worry, you won't have to read much about that. You probably have some questions about what some stuff is, like what an enderchest is? You may also be thinking, what about this Ranboo person you mentioned? If you mentioned him like that, doesn't that mean he's someone important? If so, then yes you're correct he's someone who will be quite important in this story you're about to read. As to your other questions, those will be answered in due time, but for now, just keep on reading. Once you finish the story/stories, maybe then you will know more than you did before...

:)

* * *

ḑ̷̢̨̢̛̬͎̟̯̳̗̣͚̞͇̼̙̟͎̗̣̺̻͚̼̩͇͎̦̘̼̭͕̟̜͇͈̖̗̗̖̫̦͙̗̤̬̜̰̣̺͉̗̱͙͖̫̦̲̬̬̣̲͉̘͈̪̦̭̪̗̂͐̓̔̎̊̆̿̑̈́̇̾̓̂̇̋̂̅͌̇͆́̈̄͑͛̈́̅͌̉̎͛̉̓͌̊̔̿̚̕͜͝͝͝ͅơ̷̢̢̧̢̡̡̛̛̛̛̪͓̖͙͍͉̰̞̗̠̩̱͙͈͖̞͔̻̝͚͇͖̣̹̺̱̟̙̥͓̗̳̺̖̟̭̪̖̝͙̠̱̲̼̖̪̠̻͓͔͖͖̖̫̘̳̠̭͛̂̔̅̀̆͗̉̈́̎̂̅͒̇͋̓͌̾̓͒͛̍̾̑̊̉̓̈́͋̌̇̎̇̋̇̋͋̔̊̅̈́̊͊͋̓͗̏̈́͒̎̓͊͑́̑̏̾͆͒̋́̇̓̆̈́̈͌̋̓̏̃̕͘̕̕̚̚̕͘̕͜͜͝͝͠͝ṇ̵̨̢̧̧̨̨̢̛̛̹̲̹̞̲̰̤̯̻̳̜͔̼͙̥̳̩͔̞͙̮͔͔͉̘̝̟̳̤͓̘̫̫̮̦̝̮͔̤͕͔̦͉̣̘̰̥̤̯̫̭̞͚̘̣̲̣͓̺̱̤̗͔̺͉͚͉̲̮̞͖̥̯̪͈͗̉̀̊̉̽̏̾̂̈́͛̓̐̂̅̓̍̃̄̽̐̔̀̽̔͒̄̽̒͑̽̅̍̈̈͂̉͗̊̈͗͒͑́̆̐͌̇̓̎̌̔̊͆̾̅͒̒̏͗̑̏̇̏͊̈́̿̈̃͋̉̃̽̍̅̋̌̆͗̊̓͑̚̚͘̕͘̚͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠'̷̧̢̧̢̡̧̧̡̨̼̰̤̭̼̲̠̖̦̖̝͍̦͎̤͔͙͉̫̝̯̖̝̗͇͎̻͚̜͖͉̙̗̰̭̦͇͍̞͎̲͓̦̪̼̪̙̙̮͎̠̗̠̲̪̠͈͛̍̂̃͂̆̍̓͗̇̅̈́͂̏̂̔́́͊̐͆̿͂̀̈́̊̓̑̓̓̕͘̚͘͠͝ͅͅͅt̶̢̨̢̛̛͇̘̠͇͍̠̲̖̹̺̘̟̝̫͎͖̭͉̝͉͚̼̦̜͓͖͉̯͍̬̫̮̳͕̮̩̠̫͕͈̝̼͔͇̩̜͓͕̫̦̯̪̜̰̼̙̰̰͔̤̘̫̣͖͖̠͙̠̗̬̗̼̭͕̰̑͊̏̇̌͆̿͑͆̓͛̓̓͐̏̑̈̄̏̈̈́́́̓͋͒̿̌͗̇͆͆̿̊̈́̍͋͂̾̂̐͆͋̈́̏̆́͊̿͂̌̊̊͋͛̉̈́̾̊̔̾͌̊̚̕͘̚͘͜͜ͅ.̵̨̦̥̰̼͖̭͋̌̃͗͋̏̆̂̍̇͌͋̔͋̊̊͗̉͐͊̽̔̃̅̈̓̄̈́̎̿̐̅̏̐̋̓̈́̈́͋̕̚͝͝͝͝.̶̨̢̛̛̛͔͍͖̦̭̠̼͍͓͔̫͉̮̦̟̲̩̯̜͕͗̄̈́̈́̑͐̄̿̉́̈́̒͋̋̒̓̓͆͑͛̑͒͂͊͊͂̒͗͗̈̿̒̌̈̓̈́̉̀̆̇̋͌̂̾͌͂̇̎̿͆̓͒̍̈̓̊̉̅͌̊̅̃̈́̊̓̔̐͆̏̾̔̏̈́̌̀̃̏̑̆͒̅̈́̎͊͒̄͌̕̕͘̚̕͘͘̚͘͜͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅ.̴̧̢̢̨̨̫̳͙͔̖̰͓̲̠̲͔̹̼̳̙̜͎͚̥̫͍̬̝̭̲̱̯͚̠̹͍̬̩̞̯̫̭̟̹̭̝̥̤̯̺͚̥̞̣̳̤͉̬͚̦̤͓̼̞͙̘̤̦͉͉͖̥̬̤́̔͊͊͌̔́̐̉͑̒̑̿̓̍̿̉́̈́̉͌̉̇́͌̍͋̀͊͗͛̿̓̅̋̋̋̒̎̈́͗͂̒̈̍̒̒̈̔̋͂̎̆͗̊̓̎͐̓̋͐̎̇̈́̊̒̓̈́͘̕̕͜͜͜͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅ.̷̧̧̡̨̨̲̯͓̘̠̞͖̻̠̫̼̳̟̘̰͓̲̤͕̞̼̣͈̹̘̗͉̬̯̱̫̦̯͖̤̀͂́̈̄̐̃̈́̽̐̄͒͊̓̂̏̍̈́͆̓͛͘͝͝͝ͅi̸̧̡̜͖͙͉͙͖̤̫̮̣͚̭̲̩̳̱̯̒͗͗͛̀̇́̇͗͌͗͌̓̃͂͐̏̍̊͆͛̓̐͊͂̐̔̑̌̇͋̍̈́͘͘͜͠͝ͅͅt̴̢̢̨̢̢̡̢̧̢̢̢̧͓͉̳̜͉̣͚̘̤̻͍̥̗͔̺̩͈̭͚̳̗̣̗͖̣͓̣͓̭̲̭̹̺̹͔̩̦̬̫̰̫̯̝̦̮̝̳͕̟̙͚͙̤̭̩̙̲̬̗̬̞̪̳͔̞̙̫͍̣͙̙̹̹̱͚͎̣̳͈̻̜̼͇̪͇̟̻̰̗͙̭̭̬͕̓͛͆͛̈̈́̓͐̍̒͂̚͘͜͜ͅͅ.̷̢̨̨̧̛̛̤͎̲̞͔̞͖̬̹̦͕͈͖͎͉̖͕̜͍͉̥͈͚̜͈̥̝̹̰͇͕̩͔͍͙̖͈͔̹̩̘̯̣̓̆͐̾͌̅̍͋̅͒̓̊͗͛̐̓̍̈́͌̃̌̀̏̓͒̈́͌͌̎̅̐́́̀̈́̈́̌͋͐̊̏̍͛̓͆̉̂̈́̄́̍͊̾̒͌̃̒̍́͋́̂̑͗̑̿͌̌̔̉͆̈͒̃͒̀̒̓̊̆̓̌̑̃͘̕̚͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅ.̵̛̛͇̬̺͚̽̑̊̊̉̓̈́̄́̉̂̓͆̈́͂̽̑͒͋͋̉̈́̋͋̏̑̉̈́̈́̌̊̚̚͝͝Ą̴̡̨̡̪̯͙̰̩̦̹̗̤̥͚̼̤̟̹͔̭͔̥̦̦̫̜̙̹̯̝̤̫̈́̎̿̃͌̇̍̍̊̓̃̓͊͗̆̌̎̆͛̽̐̈́͐̽͐̈́͗́̄̄̂̿͌̕̚͜͠͠ͅH̵̢̢̨̧̧̡̡̡̫̮̣̼̤̩̭͓̱̟̠̥̼͉̲̘̯̦̹͍̗̟͉̩̙̬̬̲͓͉̱̥̤͉͚͎͓̳͙̥͔̭̠͎̩̰̹͚̙̼̗̭͇̰̺̬̳͓̤͍̠̞̫̤̪̪̮̦̩̬̩̰̦̼͓͓̬̝̺͔̝̠̮̲͓͓̹̑͊̔̾̈͊̉̋͗̍̂̎̈́̈́̎͛̽̆̑͑̑̊̎͌̇̌͗̒͛̄̒̍̆̏̒̍́̍̄͋͌̄̀̈́͊̐̃̀̚͘̕̚͘̕͜͠͝ͅͅͅH̴̨̨̨̨̢̢̤̪̠̬͉̗̼̞̟̱̹̱̬͎̬͖͔̱̗̱̺̘̤̤̬̘̹̝̞̪̹͇̰̤̫̝͉̺͈̙̻͍̥͎̳̮̹͔̮̤͖͉̜͎̜̣̜͖̬̏͌̑͂̉̀̈́̓́͛̏́̄̕̚̚͜͠ͅͅͅH̸̛̛̛̟̤̮͙̦̫̖̯͔͇̺̼̭̦͉̥̝͇̪̩̅͑̓̈͂͒̎̀̄̆̍͒̍͋͂̐̉̍͊̀͐̋̂̇̀̈͊͒̏̒͆̋̎̋̌͆̑̒͑̉͋͊̓̇͛̅͐͛̅͑̔̽̊̽̈́̈́͒̈́̽̾̈͌͂͑̿͛̋̔͆̏̆̍̌͑̓͒̇̂̉͒̊́̆̿̄̕̕̚̕̚̚̕̚̚̕͝͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅḨ̸̛̛̲͇̠͍̞̱̭͉̠̝̪̮͖͉̭͔̪͚̙̹͙̬̩͉̠̱̱̳͙̬̠̹̘̞̥̇́̔͐́̽̂͆̓͐̎̈́̈́̅̓͋̂͗͂̿̀̂͂̈́̅͒͑́̐̓͆̑͋̓͊̂̔̿̃̐͌́̍̆̽̎̅̂̈́͛̏̑̿͂̉̃͐̔͊́̾̐̂̈͂̀̚̚̕͘̚̕̚̕̚͘̚͜͜͝͝͠͝͝ͅ!̷̨̨̨̨̨̛̛̯̩̗̙̗̤̞̳̤̼͕̫̻͉̮̙̲̤̞̬̜̯͕̯̠͔̙͔͍̠̙̞̯̠̬̰̫̖̞͇͚̙̞̲͚͔̯̯̱͈̯̓̍̋̏͊̈́͋̐̄̑͌̏͆̈́͗͆̄̈̑͊͛̉̊̔͐̓̋̊͆̈́̔̊̓̒͒̔̃̓̈́͂͊̅̈́͂̾̾̔͑̋̃͗́̾̇͑̿̒̽̾͊͋̎̎̃̏͒̃̽̓͘̚̚͘̚̚̕̚͠͝!̶̨̧̡͚̲͚͍̝̝̜͊̈̈̊̊̐̈́̿͑͌̓̇͂̃͋̎̏͌̇̑̈̽͝͠


End file.
